Memory Alpha:Requested files
In universe Star Trek: The Original Series * The 3D tic tac toe from the Enterprise's rec room. --LauraCC (talk) 20:21, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation Pictures of those novel pages from studied by Data. Both for filling out the red links and for proving all those articles created actually did appear onscreen. Kennelly (talk) 15:56, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Star Trek: Voyager * A view of the empty doctor's office, with the medical lab in the back of the shot, from . The shot's right before The Doctor steps into frame. --Defiant 22:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *Alien patient on Quarren *Annari crewmember *Ankari spectator *Guard #3 *Kraylor engineer *Mokra Guards *Nygeans in Void *Qomar Women *Photon grenade placed by aggressor alien to pelt forcefield *Species 8472 bio-ship (better picture, possibly from ) * from And maybe some of the other titles at Alexandria Books too. --LauraCC (talk) 19:07, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Star Trek: Enterprise *List of Gosis Species:Soldiers 1-3 *Illyrian crewmember #2 *Horizon Personnel:Crewmember *Unnamed Humans:Human corpse 31st century *Unnamed Humanoids:Trellium mine guard *Nicky Jorjo *Unnamed Kantare *Klingon Officer *Unnamed Osaarians Marauders #2-5 *Unnamed Takret Officers 2-5 *Suliban woman #2 *Vissian crewmembers 1 and 2 *Xindi insectoid aide *Xindi insectoid soldier *Xindi primate #3 *Xindi Sloth *Xindi Sloth *Fireflies from . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Suliban rifle from . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Retellian weapon from . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Takret particle weapon from . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Subspace beacon from . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Inhaler used by the Foreman in . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Xindi-Aquatic from ENT Season 3. --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Pulse-weapons from and . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Data chips from and . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Medical chamber from . --Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) * Title cards from: , , , , SD or HD. Not too worried. -- sulfur (talk) 20:43, February 21, 2016 (UTC) File:Michael Bofshever, deleted scene.jpg A pic of Michael Bofshever's character from a deleted scene from . The character - an engineer aboard Excelsior - appears near the start of the film's script, when he reports from engineering and asks what is happening up on the bridge, during the ship's collision with the Praxis shockwave. Even though that scene does not appear in the final movie, it's likely that it was shot as Michael Bofshever is credited on-screen as playing "Excelsior Engineer". -- Tough Little Ship 14:54, 23 April 2006 (UTC), and Defiant 16:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I've asked Mr. Bofshever himself but he has no image from this scene. – Tom 17:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) file:San Francisco resident 6, 2259.jpg Max Chernov as a San Francisco resident from Star Trek Into Darkness.--LauraCC (talk) 20:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Production Material Design sketches Publicity Apocrypha Books/Magazines/Comics Fan Club covers Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine covers -- Connor Cabal 14:48, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Check for a large number of cover (with minor blurbs about what can be found in the issues). It's not all of them, but there are a lot there. -- Sulfur 17:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Games Shattered universe Screencaps of ships from Star Trek: Shattered Universe. --Defiant 23:29, 17 July 2006 (UTC) de:Memory Alpha:Gesuchte Bilder fr:Memory Alpha:Images demandées nl:Memory Alpha:Gevraagde Afbeeldingen